The Twilight Zone: Hearts Desires
by Nightspade
Summary: Joey gets what he wants. But life isn't as sweet as he thought it would be.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the Twilight Zone.

* * *

Nightspade: Joey Wheeler. Your average Joe, you could say. He had a great life, great friends, and a sister who all loved him. But Joey always wanted more than what he had. But desire can lead to horrible things and it can lead to horrible actions. Costing you more than what you get. Welcome to the Twilight Zone. (My ass is about to be sued off.)

Joey was walking home. He had just finished helping out his best friend Yugi at the game shop when he heard a shrill scream pierce the night air. He rushed down an alley that he heard the scream originate from. When he got there he saw a young woman on the ground, unconscious, surrounded by three teenaged punks. Now, Joey may be slow, but even he could guess what was going on.

"Hey, why don't ya jerks pick on someone conscious?" Joey said. The three turned around noticing him for the first time. One of them smirked.

"Hey look fellas, its that blonde idiot from Battle City, Joey Wheeler." The leader said, still smirking.

Joey was glad that they recognized him, but he knew this wasn't the time to be prideful. "I'll ask you again. GET LOST." The three instantly attacked Joey. It was a long fight, but from the begging it was obvious that Joey, although out numbered, was going to win. It was obvious because at the begging, Joey tripped the leader and caused the others to trip over him. "Maybe that'll teach ya!" Joey said after knocking out the last one of the three.

Joey turned to face the girl who was just waking up. She starred at Joey in fear. Joey saw this and said with soft eyes, "Don't worry it's OK."

"OK." The young woman said, calmed by Joey. Joey that for a second that he saw her eyes flash red, just barely for a second, but brushed it off. "My name's Janice." She said while Joey helped her up.

"Mine's Joey."

"I know. You came in second at Duelist Kingdom and fourth at Battle City."

"Well, yeah, but I don't like ta brag." Joey said, with a very un-modest look on his face.

"Will you walk me home?"

"Sure. Where do yea live?"

"A few blocks down." Back in the alley, the three teenagers were limping home.

While they were walking, Janice kept giving Joey evil looks. Finally, breaking the awkward silence between them by asking Joey, "Hey, Joey, if you had three wishes, what would you wish for?" There was something unnerving about this question.

"Uh, I don't know. I guess I've always wanted to be the best duelist in the world, to have a lot of money, and to have all the pizza I could ever eat! Why do ya ask?" Joey wondered.

"no, reason. But is that all you would need to be happy?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean right now, I guess I really don't have any thing." Joey said as he turned to face her. "WHAT? SHE'S GONE!"

SCENE CHANGE

A few days later, Joey was in the front seat of Mai's blue convertible with Serenity in the back seat. Joey was on the verge of tears. Mai had come over to his house to take Serenity shopping when Joey got a phone call from Yugi's grandpa.

FLASH BACK

"JOEY! THANK GOODNESS I REACHED YOU!" Grandpa shouted in the phone.

"WHOA! Gramps calm down! What is wrong?"

"OH IT'S HORRIBLE! YUGI JUST HAD A HEART ATTACK!"

END FLASH BACK

Now the three where speeding towards Yugi's house. "Don't worry Joey." Mai said, turning to Joey. "I'm sure h…"

"LOOK OUT, MAI!" Serenity shouted from the back. There was a huge crash. There was an on coming pizza truck with a drunken driver barreling towards them just before the crash. During the crash, a limo had some how been tied up in the crash and was now crushed beneath the pizza truck.

SCENE CHANGE

It was a few months later. After the crash, Joey was in a coma for three days. When he woke up he learned that Yugi had died from the heart attack. He also learned that Mai, Serenity, and the person riding in the limo, who turned out to be Seto Kaiba, had all died in the crash. The company that owned the pizza truck had given Joey 1,000,000 and had given him a life time of free pizza. Joey thought bitterly back as he remembered what he told that girl, Janice, he would wish for if he had three wishes. He had what he wanted.

With Yugi and Kaiba dead, he was now the best Duelist in the world. He had one million dollars. And he had as much pizza he wanted. But he had lost he girlfriend, his best friend, and his little sister. All of which he had promised to protect with his life. Now, he felt empty as he sat quietly in the room of his new house. He had no will to live. "I wish I was dead."

The next day, Joey had stayed at home. He thought he heard someone come in the front door, but didn't care.

"Is everything to your liking?" asked a strangely cold and familiar voice.

Joey swirled and came face to face with Janice. "JANICE! What are doing in my house!" Joey demanded out of confusion more than curiosity.

"Just making sure you're happy with your life. I mean I expected you to be bouncing off the walls now that I granted you're wishes." Janice was wearing an evil smirk."

"What do ya mean!" Joey asked out of pure rage.

"I'm a genii. I grant three wishes to anyone who releases me. Or in this case, anyone who saves me."

"DIS…DIS IS HOW YOU REPAY SOMEONE FOR SAVIN' YOUR LIFE! BY KILLIN' EVERYONE CLOSE TO EM!" Joey shouted with raw hatred.

"I gave you what you wanted. Besides, you said that this," Janice spread her arms wide indiating the house. " was all you needed for happiness. So I got rid of every thing eles. And I got what I needed for happiness, too. You see, we geniis are doomed to live for eternity until we grant some one three wishes, than we become human. But I'm a nice girl. I'll grant you on more wish." She said, her voice dripping with a mixture of sarcasm and evil. She then pulled a gun and stuck it right up to Joey's heart. BANG! Joey fell over into a pool of his own blood. Janice walked out of the house laughing.

Nightspade: The Twilight Zone. Thirty minutes of entertainment, or thirty minutes of average people getting screwed over? In the case of Joey Wheeler, it may have been both. Take this as a lesson. Want whatever you may wish for, but remember to be thankful for what you have, don't take anything for granted. A lesson that can be learned both the easy way and the hard way. But there is only one way to learn a lesson in The Twilight Zone.

* * *

If I get enough good reviews, I'll write another The Twilight Zone/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover. The next starring Seto Kaiba. I apologize if this story appears rushed, but that is because it was.

(Disclaimer or not, I am going to be sued, so REVIEW this story to make it worth while.)


End file.
